Love is Weird
by Miranda09
Summary: Nathan and Haley


Ch1

"Hey Hales," Lucas yelled "Hey dork" They were standing at their lockers, their morning ritual. "So guess what!" Lucas exclaimed. "You just got totally popular, did I don't know Broke Davis and now you're going to marry her!" Haley exclaimed all at once. "Well...close but Whitey just offered me a spot on the basketball team!" "Wow!" was all she could think of. She was in total shock, her best friend since the age of 6 just decided that he was going to be "one of them" and he acted like she should jump for joy. "Wow? Is that all you're gonna say, I mean damn I just got a spot on the basketball team, you could at least show some sort of inclination that you are happy for me, Lucas replied somewhat hurt. He thought that at least his best friend would be happy for him. "Yeah, I mean I am happy for you Luke, it's just..." "What, what is it Hales?" "I mean what if you become one of them..." "Don't worry, never gonna happen" "Hey gotta go, I'll see ya later...k", Lucas said as he gave her a hug. "Don't worry everything is gonna be ok!" Lucas said as he pulled away and went to class. Haley couldn't believe that her best friend could actually settle for popularity...the thing he said he despised. She had a feeling that nothing would be the same.

NPOV

"Lucas Scott...my jerky brother got a spot on the team," Nathan spat. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He hated Lucas, mostly because of Dan, but also because he had someone that cared about him...a girl named Haley James. Sure Nathan had girlfriends, but none of them gave a damn, most of them wanted him for popularity, and he just liked the sex. He never really had someone that loved him or even cared about his opinion. After hearing this unsettling news, he decided then and there that he was gonna take the one thing that mattered to his so called brother the most, his best friend.

Ch 2

"God I hate algebra," Nathan said as he sat down next to Haley. They had this class and bio, but they never really talked. Mainly because he was the "big shot" and she was a "nobody"...just tutor girl, as his friends called her. "Um, yeah, Haley replied. She didn't understand why Nathan Scott was talking to her. "So Haley I was wondering if..." "Mr. Scott, take your seat," OMG what was he going to ask me? Mr. Spalding you idiot why couldn't you just be late one time! As Haley was pondering, Nathan was just staring at her. She looks kind of cute and her eyes...OMG...wait what am I thinking, she's just "part of the plan." Nathan quickly put his improper thoughts away...and stared at the chalkboard, trying to think of anything but the brown eyed girl sitting millimeters away. Another "fun" day of algebra, he thought to himself.

About 40 minutes later, the bell rang and everyone dashed out. "Haley...Haley wait!" Nathan yelled as she made her way towards the stairs. Haley turned back to see who was calling her and she quickly found Nathan staring back at her. "Nathan...what do you want?" Haley asked bluntly. Nathan stepped back, surprised at her attitude. "I just wanted to ask you if you wouldn't mind tutoring me." "Tutor you?" "Yeah in math and maybe science" "Um...Nathan I can't," she exclaimed.

Ch 3

"Why not?" he asked almost hurt. "Because Lucas is my best friend and well he doesn't like you very much" "So Lucas doesn't have to know" "I just...I just can't," Haley exclaimed as she made her way up the stairs. Well that went well, Nathan thought to himself. I mean how could she not fall for the "Scott charm?" This is going to be harder then I thought, Meanwhile Haley was pondering the same question. OMG, Nathan Scott just talked to you Haley, she thought as she made her way towards English. He wanted you to tutor him and you said, "No"...idiot! As Haley was thinking she didn't notice that she walked into someone. "Hey, watch where you're going! someone said. "Um sorry," she exclaimed without looking up. "That's ok, my names Asher...I'm new here and you are?" he asked as Haley finally looked up, as she did her heart started pounding. This guy was 6'1, blond haired, green eyed, body of Orlando Bloom hot! "Um it's a Haley," she exclaimed with a blush. "Well nice to meet you Haley," he said as he made his way into the room. OMG this day keeps getting weirder, first Nathan "Hotshot" Scott talks to me and now this hunk, what has the world come to? She quickly made her way into the room and found that the "hunk" was sitting right next to her. She sat down and Asher kept smiling...at her. After 40 minutes of mind numbing talk or in her case drooling, the bell rung and she made her way to bio. As she walked into the room, she saw the person she least expected to see...Nathan.

Ch 4

She made her way to her seat and about a couple seconds later Nathan walked up to her. "So have you thought about my proposal?" "Yeah...and the answers still no!" "Why not?" he asked as if he were a two year and his mom told him he couldn't have a lollipop. "I already told you...Lucas." "Well, Luke would never have to know, it'll be like our little secret." "Nathan..." "Come on Hales you are my last hope, pretty please, with sugar on top" How could anyone say no to that. "Ok...but Luke never finds out, ever!" "He won't I pinky swear," Nathan said as he held out his pinky. "Ok," Haley laughed as she grabbed it. She has a beautiful smile, Nathan thought. "Ok take your seat class, that means you Mr. Scott," Miss Irus stated as she began her lecture about algae. About 10 minutes later...someone walked in. "Ok class we have a new student, I'd like you to meet Asher Bartley" Everyone said "hi", and some girl's mouths dropped. "Asher tell us about yourself" "Well I moved here from Cali, love surfing, and have a thing for brunettes; he smirked as he glanced at Haley. Nathan noticed this and suddenly felt a pang of...what was this jealousy? Nathan Scott doesn't get jealous, especially over some chick, he thought as he stared at Asher. "Asher why don't you take a seat, next to Miss. James," Miss Irus stated as he pointed to Haley. Asher's grin suddenly widened and you could see his pearly whites. "Hey, Hales," Asher smiled as he sat down. "Hey," she replied shyly by tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Nathan saw this and began to get angry. Who does he think he is, calling her Hales...he has no right, wait what am I thinking? Do I actually like her? Na, I just don't like this guy, um what was his name Ass...no wait Asher. Nathan just had a gut feeling, he didn't trust him. And it was funny how right he would be.

Ch 5

Lunch finally rolled around and as Haley was making her way towards her ordinary table she thought she felt someone watching her...just my imagination, she thought as she made her way to Lucas. On the other side of the room, sitting with the "popular" crew Nathan was memorized by someone...a girl with the name of an angel. "Nate...hey man what's up?" Tim exclaimed as he hit him on the shoulder, breaking Nathan out of his state. "Ahhh hey Tim" "So what's up man...did she say yes?" "Yeah!" "Alright...wait aren't you happy, this is what you wanted, to piss Lucas off?" "Yeah it's just..." "What?" "Never mind its nothing" "So have you seen the "new kid"

Back at Haley's table

"Hey Hales!" Lucas greeted her as she sat down. "Hey Luke!" "Hey tutor girl!" someone exclaimed. "Brooke...wait, Brooke what are you doing here?" "Oh well I just thought since Broody is on the team now and all, that I might as well offer him congrats and invite him to the Raven's bash." "Oh well isn't that nice..," Haley exclaimed with sarcasm. She never liked Broke, always thought her to be somewhat of the "welcome" party, if you know what I mean. "Hey you should come too...it'll be fun," Brooke replied with a grin. She never really had a problem with Haley, it was her friends...they all thought of her as somewhat of a nerd. In all actuality she seemed to think Haley was pretty nice, and well she thought Luke was hot, so you know what they say, "to get to someone's heart, you have to be friends with their friends or least act like it." "Um...thanks but..." "Yeah Brooke that sounds cool, me and Hales will definitely be there," Lucas stated, and if looks could kill, Lucas would definitely be a dead man right now. "Good...well see ya guys tonight," Brooke replied as she made her way towards the plastics...or that's at least what Haley called them. "OMG, Luke!" "Why did you say that "we" could go?" "Come on Hales, it'll be fun." "Yeah, Luke have fun" "Come on, I need my best friend with me...pretty please!" "Oh...ok, but you owe me, big!" What was with today, both the Scott brothers worked their "magic" on her. She must be loosing her touch.

Back at the popular table

"Hey, guys," Brooke stated as she made her way to the "in" table. "Hey!" they all replied back. "So...Brooke what were you doing over there?" Payton asked. "Oh...just asked the new basketball player to come to our party." "Brooke...you didn't, you know how Nathan gets." As Payton was stating this Nathan came up behind them. "How does Nathan get?" he asked, making Payton jump. "Um...you know" "No, how?" "You get pissed!" Brooke blurted out. "Ok, well why would I get pissed?" Nathan asked not liking where this was going. He only got really pissed if his dad was on his case or the topic of his brother came up. "Well you see...Brooke kinda invited your brother to the party tonight," Payton stated, ready for Nathan to get PO'd. "You did what?" "He's a b-ball player now, plus his friend will be there so he shouldn't get in your face." "Friend?" "Yeah, ya know tutor girl." Haley James was going to be at his party, things just got interesting.


End file.
